Peace Of Mind
This is the twenty-ninth episode of Die Another Day. Story Tai, Johnny, Tori, and Cassie were being washed away by the river. They eventually made land on a riverbank. “Where’s our friends?” Cassie asks. “I don’t know,” Tai replies, “I think that they’re dead.” “No,” Tori replies. Tori then cries. “It’s okay Tori,” Johnny states, “You still have us.” “OK,” Tori states, “I need to be strong.” “That’s nice,” Tai replies. A walker then appears. Tori grabs a knife and kills the walker. “Wow. You’re one strong kid,” Johnny states. “Thanks, Johnny,” Tori replies. “But, we need to find shelter for the night,” Tai states. “Yeah, we should,” Johnny replies. The group then walks through the forest before they come across an old house. “Maybe we can stay here,” Johnny states. “Yeah, we should,” Tai replies. They enter. They are then confronted by a woman. “Who are you?” the woman asks. “We need a place to stay,” Tai answers. “I see that you have a child,” the woman states, “You may come in,” “Thank you…” Johnny states “Helen,” the woman replies. “I am Tai. And the rest are Johnny, Cassie, and Tori.” Tai states. “That’s nice,” Helen replies. “Oh no, I think that the baby needs me,” Helen states. “You have a baby?” Johnny asks. “Yes, I do,” Helen replies. Helen runs upstairs. “I wanna go see the baby,” Tori states. “We all do,” Tai replies. The group then walks upstairs and they see the baby. “Oh my god, she’s so cute!” Tori shouts. “Yeah, she’s a little cutie,” Helen replies. Tori then walks over and picks up Violet. “Hey there, little cutie pie,” Tori says, “I’m Tori. I’ll be your big sister.” “Tori,” Violet replies. “Aww, she said her first words,” Tori replies. “It’s a nice moment for Violet,” Helen states. “Violet is such a cute name,” Tori replies. “It is,” Helen replies, “I’m potty training her.” “Hope that goes over well,” Tai states. “I hope that it does too,” Helen replies. Several days later, the group is eating dinner. They are having chicken and rice “Do you like my cooking?” Helen asks. “Yeah, we do,” Cassie answers. “I’m glad that you do,” Helen replies. Walkers then surround the house. “We need to get out of here,” Helen states, “Grab Violet!” Johnny then walks up to Violet’s room and grabs her from her crib. “We need to leave, NOW!” Cassie shouts. The group then runs away from the now walker infested house. “Glad we got out of that mess,” Tai states. “I know,” Helen replies. They then come across a giant cabin. “Maybe we can stay here,” Tai states. “I hope so,” Helen replies. They then entered the house. “Helen!” Evan shouts. “Evan!” Helen shouts. Evan and Helen then hug each other. “I thought you were dead,” Evan states. “I thought that you were dead,” Helen replies. “Your daughter is okay,” Helen states. “Thank god,” Evan replies. “Tai! Johnny! Tori! Cassie! You’re OK!” Kyron shouts. “Kyron!” Tai shouts and they then hug, “It’s good to see you again!” “Yeah it is,” Kyron states. “How’s Melanie doing?” Johnny asks. “She got the bullet removed and got stitches. Angela’s taking care of her and she’s doing fine,” Kyron answers. “Thank god,” Johnny replies. Cast *Tai *Kyron *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Evan *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *George *Molly *Aidan *Kat *Noah *Wanda *Helen *Violet Deaths None Trivia